Eternal Flame
by StrawberryxCrush
Summary: When Sakura finshed Medical School, she decides to move to Konoha. When she arrives something unexpected happens. Kakasaku. First story. Modern AU OneShot. Please Review, Flames are welcome... I guess.


**A/N: Sorry that the story is a little late, but a cat crossed the street and asked me to help it and I just couldn't refuse. Constructive criticism** ** _is_** **welcome, and if you have any one-shot requests or suggestions about my writing leave a review and I'll be sure to read them. This is my first story so yeah.** **Sorry Tumblr** **..**

Eternal Flame

It was a dark windy autumn night in Konoha with only occasional bolts of heat lightning to relieve the blackness. Cars zoomed past hers, in a rush to get to their destinations.

Sakura stole a quick glance out the window and saw resturants, a gas station, and a few miscellaneous stretched her stiff legs as best as she could while driving the little crimson Jeep. All her worldly possessions were stuffed behind her as she drove the long five hour trip. Sakura turned left onto a gravel road, almost there now, almost to her new home and her new life in Konoha.

She was excited to meet her new neighbor. She'd been emailing him months prior to her move. It turns out that he used be in the his emails, Sakura could tell he was a little arrogant and lazy, but a good person no less.

She had just gotten out of medical school with a Master's Degree. Sakura was elated when she found out that they gave her the job at the hospital here. She was ready for any obstacle fate would throw at her.

Off in the distance, an orange, yellow, and red glow flickered on the horizon.

Sakura's eyes widened as she pulled into the long winding driveway watching flames leap, dancing in the wind, devouring- no destroying the old weathered apartments. She jumped out the car and ran toward the blaze. That building was the key to her new life, her apartment was long gone. People were scattered about the burning building, collecting their possessions.

Sakura felt like she was watching a funeral pyre for her much awaited life. What kind of sign was this for her new beginning?

The fire, hot as the hinges of hell, singed the ends of her pink hair as she ran into the choking cloud of billowing black smoke. She collided into what felt like a brick wall and her knees buckled.

"Whoa, little lady." Large gentle hands clasped her shoulders to stop her from falling upon impact, and then guided her back out of the heat.

Sakura 's heart caught at the sound of the deep, rich baritone voice. His onyx eyes locked onto her green orbs, widening with surprise. Or was it appreciation? Perhaps the scorching heat was roasting her thought process? Something soft squirmed against her chest before she realized his brawny arms were filled with whimpering pups. He was rescuing baby animals!

Although glistening with sweat and smudged with charcoal, too sooty to distinguish his features, he seemed like a knight in not-quite shimmering armor.

"Who are you?" Sakura whispered, still a bit dazed.

"I'm Kakashi ." He remembered his manners at the same time as the wiggling weights in arms. "Here." He thrust the bundle of panicky pups into her arms before brushing a stray lock of strawberry hair from her lovely heart-shaped face. He took a giant step back, away from the temptation of her feminine and athletic form. Kakashi wondered why he was so enticed by such a girl. "You must be Sakura, you just moved in huh?" He asked tossing his head back over his shoulder as he began running back toward the apartment to save more dogs.

Sakura settled the newborn pups on the grass, well away from the blazing fire, as fire engines roared into the driveway. Firemen hollered out directions to each other, working in harmony with hoses to blast water into flames. Kakashi hauled out the baby pup's mother, handing it and three more strays to Sakura before dashing back for another rescue.

Professionals that they were, the firemen had the inferno down to a smolder in no time. One of the fire fighters led Sakura to a large neighboring house at the end of the road and told her the owner said for her take care of the rescued animals there.

Although she kept her hands busy by washing the smoky scent from the pups, her mind zoomed from one worry to another with the speed of a jet.

What would she do now? What about her new life here? Now with the apartment burned, where would she live if not in the there? Did someone have something personal against her, for her fresh start to begin with disaster?

Would her new neighbor help her? She'd never spoken with them directly, they only talked over emails and such. What did the future hold for her?

Sakura sighed deeply, running her hands through her messy hair. Only two hours ago she was giddy with glee, full of positive attitude, and excited at the potential for the new direction she was taking with her life.

Despite the building being in ashes, she wondered just WHO precisely Kakashi was? Where had he come from and would she see him again?

He wasn't what she would call handsome, covered head to toe in grime, but there was something about him - something she liked. Something she hadn't felt for a very long time. Something that happened instantly when their gaze met.

Sakura conceded, their head-on collision could have knocked her senses out of whack. She'd simply misread their physical impact. Nah, it wasn't chemistry.

-OooO-

She no sooner settled the pups into a make-shift bed, than she heard the smooth baritone that Sakura recalled from earlier. She turned her head toward its source and her mouth went dry.

Surely this wasn't Kakashi .This man was freshly showered, his features no longer smudged and indistinguishable.

She inhaled deeply as she detected the pleasant sensation of his pure masculine scent. With his tan coloring, silver hair, and onyx eyes that also held a mixture of humor, wisdom, and kindness, the man before her could give any number of professional male models a run for their money in the fluttering-of-the-female heart department.

The smoky voice was saying something, but her heart was thudding too unevenly to hear. This man couldn't possibly be Kakashi, the pup-rescuer, could he?

Yet he smiled slowly at her gaping mouth and that rich deep tone rumbled, "You okay, Sakura ?"

Swallowing hard, she forced her gaze away from his black one before her face could betray her thoughts.

He looked like a modern-day gladiator with broad shoulders, corded neck, and perfectly sculpted face.

When she dared another glance, he stared at her for a moment. From the twitching at the corner of his mouth, Sakura guessed he was trying to hold back a laugh. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or kiss him now. Instead, she cleared her throat. Once. Twice. "I'm fine thanks."

Kakashi leaned his back against the wall and stuck his hands in his belt loops, regarding her with that same lazy, sexy smile. Disturbed, Sakura looked away.

Kakashi held out one large hand. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, by the way." When her much smaller hand gripped his in a handshake, he attempted to regulate his breathing.

Now this woman was fresh-out of places to live until the apartment was reconstructed. How did you invite a gorgeous woman you've just met to spend the night without here making it sound like a pick-up line?

"Welcome to Konoha, Sakura ."

She snorted ineloquently. "Yeah sure. I arrive just in time for heat lightning to strike and start an inferno. Some omen, huh?"

Kakashi tried to catch his breath, reminding himself of why he couldn't let himself like her. Or touch her athletic body. Yet he couldn't release the smooth peach hand in his. Her touch was affecting him like being struck with a white-hot bolt of heat lightning.

"Hmm. Start an inferno is right."

He reluctantly released her hand when she tugged. She nibbled on her bottom lip as her green eyes narrowed on him. Her honey-sweet voice seemed to pick up a little spice when she asked, "How was it that you were there at the fire so quickly?"

"I live there...well LIVED there."

She swallowed hard, then practically squeaked her realization. "YOU." It wasn't a question. For the first time, Kakashi wondered if the attraction went both ways.

She didn't sound necessarily pleased about it. In fact, her next statement sounded more like an accusation. "YOU are my neighbor!"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Kakashi Hatake at your service." When she all but growled her frustration, he added, "Don't worry. We'll get along just fine."

She tossed her hands in the air before pointing her thumb back toward the lane. "I can't exactly live in that car while the shelter is under construction."

Kakashi took a step toward her and closed the gap. He watched her breathing speed up. "You can live in here until then. There's lots of rooms to choose from. I look forward to a long and fruitful relationship."

She shook her head, flipping pink hair back over her shoulder, then tipped her stubborn chin in the air. "That's partnership, mister. Not relationship."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed. "That too. It takes an equal partnership for any relationship to work. After you emailed me, I was surprised that someone decided to live THERE. That place was basically falling apart. You failed, however, to mention how beautiful you are."

She grumbled, "You failed to mention that you could double for a male model if you needed a change of employment." She ripped her eyes off his form-fitting t-shirt.

Kakashi shook his head. Oh yes, this would be interesting. She was definitely interested in him whether she wished it so or not. Kami had definitely handed Kakashi a blessing when He sent Sakura.

The apartment burning down was like a flashing neon sign for Kakashi's life, sending Sakura into more than his business, sending her into his care as well.

Kakashi motioned toward the hallway. "Pick a room, any room, for your stay. Then I'll help you carry in your suitcases so you can shower away the smoke and soot from the fire. In the morning, I'll help you unload your car." He leaned to her ear and dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "Welcome home, ."

Holding in a shudder, Sakura spun around and walked toward the hallway, grumbling a few incoherent words.

Kakashi smiled after her. Feisty. Just the way he liked it. This was gonna be fun.

 **I might make a sequel it depends on you guys...It might have a lemon. So yeah, Tumblr I'll make a KibaSaku a little later.**


End file.
